


French Braid

by aron_kristina



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cady helps Regina with her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Braid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble remix challenge at femslash_land. Beta by C.

Regina sits on the floor, graceful as ever, and Cady sort of hates her for it sometimes. They’ve forgiven each other, and everything is supposed to be fine now, but she can never get over how incredibly pretty Regina is. It’s a slap in the face, and Cady isn’t even sure why, because she doesn’t aspire to that anymore. And Regina doesn’t even aspire, of course, she just is, insanely beautiful, with all that blonde hair streaming down her back, when she smiles at Cady like she is actually happy to have her here.

“Get on with it, then,” Regina says, and Cady guiltily picks up the brush. Regina is out of the traction but she still isn’t allowed to twist around to fix her own hair, and Cady has agreed to help her. Regina asks her more often than the others, as if she wants to punish Cady for something by making her sit so close.

She drags the brush through Regina’s hair, even though it’s hardly needed. Regina has all the best hair products, and the best smelling ones too. Regina always insists that she comb the hair properly each time anyway. Cady has to stop herself from burying her nose in Regina’s hair and just smelling it.

The hairstyle for today is a simple french braid, and it’s done quickly. Too quickly. Cady would have loved to stay there, just touching Regina. But Regina rises off the floor and looks in the mirror.

“Thanks,” she says, smiling that heartbreaking smile with the dimples, and Cady knows she’s being dismissed. That Regina mostly keeps her around because she’s useful. It hurts, and it makes her resent Regina, but not as much as she resents herself for not being able to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble has a remix made by babydykecate. [Read it here.](http://babydykecate.livejournal.com/126536.html)


End file.
